


How to tame the Devil

by CaptMystcalTrash



Category: Devil May Cry, NSFW - Fandom, Smutt - Fandom, Vergil Devil may cry, Vergil Sparda - Fandom, vergilXreader
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMystcalTrash/pseuds/CaptMystcalTrash
Summary: Vergil has only one weakness... you.





	How to tame the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Once again inspired by Kaldea and Star. You two are killing me.

‘Watch yourself’ 

 

Vergil was on his way back home when a young man almost walked up against him.

 

‘Who do you think you are? You’re in my way so move it.’ 

 

Vergil narrowed his eyes, grinned his teeth and cleansed his fists. A young fool, thinking he owned the world. Disgusting… 

 

‘Haven’t you learned to respect your elders? Move or you shall be moved’ 

 

He already lost his patience, if this fool didn’t move…Vergil was about to jump at the guy, when he felt a soft touch on his hand. It could only be one person who could do that, and that was you.

 

\--

 

You knew Vergil was on his way home. you decided to meet him half way, when you saw Vergil losing his temper against some idiotic boy. Vergil was so occupied with that kid, he didn’t noticed you were close. You reached out to his hand, just a simple touch and his focused would shift to you, only you.

 

‘My dear, this kid doesn’t deserve your time and energy. Lets go home.’

 

Vergil softly gasped the moment you touched his hand. Only you could noticed it. you needed to get him inside before hell would break loose. 

 

‘Kid, go annoy someone else.’ 

 

You gave him a nasty look, locked your arm around Vergil’s and turned around. Together you walked back home. 

 

‘Thank you, if you weren’t there..’   
‘Well luckily for you, I was’

 

You kept stroking Vergil’s hand, softly, carefully. So no one could see it. Vergil got a bit tense, but that wasn’t because he was annoyed. You had taken over control, which he still had to get used to. But at the same time he enjoyed it.

 

Vergil was a complicated man. For strangers he was a cold hearted, half demon with a very short temper. You were able to see beyond that. You saw a man who needed to loose control once in a while. 

 

The both of you reached the front door and you opened it with the key. Instead of letting him in first you stepped in front of him and walked inside. It felt good to show him you were in control.

 

\--

 

When the both of you were inside, Vergil seemed to have calmed down a bit. He took of his coat and lied down on the couch. One of his muscular arms covering his face. The other fell away from the couch, giving you opportunity to softly stroke his naked arms with just one finger. 

 

‘you need to relax my dear’ 

 

You whispered in his ear as you tracked down the lines of his muscles. He tensed up, pressing his arm harder on his face. You knew how to tease him, and how far you could go. He gave you full control over him.. for now..

 

You sat down on the couch, still teasing him with one finger. He cleansed his teeth, keeping in a growl. With your other hand you slowly opened the zipper of his shirt. Giving you full access to his chest. You felt his muscles twitching when you touched his skin. 

 

You got closer to him and softly kissed his chest. With your hands opening his shirt even further. His left hand stroke your cheek, while he still covered his face with the other. Seeing him like this, was such a turn on. Only you knew this side of the half demon. 

 

When your face reached near his lower abdomen you opened your mouth and licked all the way up. Vergil shuddered, getting goose bumps all over his body. you grinned

 

‘Do you like that my dear? Maybe I should give you more’ 

 

Vergil moaned in response, letting you know you were still in control. You grabbed his arm, so you could see his face. It was tensed up, but with a small blush on his face. He lifted himself up, so he could take of his shirt and shawl. Showing you a lean trained upper body, that most man could only dream about. It was perfect.

 

Vergil lied down as he looked at you. Showing desire and hunger for more. Once again you realized how good it felt to see him this way. Too see how his body obeyed every command.

 

You continued with kissing and licking his chest as his breath became heavier every time you lips touched his skin. 

 

Your hand slipped down to his pants, where you softly grabbed his shaft. Knowing that he could barely feel it through the fabric. You squeezed and moved your hand around, making Vergil moan once more.

 

It was time to release him from the tight pants as you felt his shaft getting bigger and harder. Once again you slowly opened the button and zipper. yet you still refused to take down his pants 

completely. You wanted him to sweat, moan, beg for mercy. So you moved your hand in circles on his shaft. Missing just that part where he was most sensitive.

 

Vergil arched up, grabbed your hand that was still on his chest. His palms were all sweaty, you could smell his arousal. 

 

You pulled your hands back. He stared at you as you took of your shirt and underwear. Cleansing his 

teeth and hissed at the side of you.

 

Your own arousal made you forget you wanted to teas him, making him fall apart underneath you. You could no longer ignore your own body. 

 

‘let me take of your pants’ 

 

He lifted up his hips so you could take of his pants and underwear. Damn he looked good… you dropped his pants on the floor and took of your own, so the both of you were naked. 

 

Vergil’s eyes glowed and licked his lips. You could feel your own core throbbing Vergil sat up and stroked your body. making you standing closer to him. His hands moved towards your butt and pulled you even closer. He kissed the aria around your core. You grabbed his shoulders and arched back. 

 

He quickly took the opportunity and slit fingers between your folds as the other hand still held your on your place. He chuckled when you gasped for air. He kissed your belly, lower and lower until he reached your core. Was he going to… While you where still standing?

 

‘guess its time for payback’

 

He flipped you over on the couch, taking control over you. With one hand cupping your breast, and the other slipping between your folds. With your right hand you squeezed into a pillow as your other hand reached for Vergil’s shaft. Both moving your hands slowly, taking time to enjoy each others touch and company. 

 

Your lower back arched up as Vergil’s fingers slipped inside of you. 

 

‘So wet,… so wet for me….’

 

He growled softly. Moving his hand inside you, making you shudder from pleasure. At that moment 

you decided it was enough.You got up, pushed Vergil on the ground and mounted him. Slowly moving down on him. Both of you were sweating, and out of breath.

 

Once Vergil’s shaft filled you up, you were finally able to look at him. He was a bit surprised that you took back control, but didn’t complain. On the contrary, he seemed to like it even more.

 

While keeping your balance by placing your hands on his chest, you started to move around. Vergil placed his hands gently on your hips and let you decide the pace. Which was once again slow and intimate.

 

Both of you were moaning, panting and hungry for more. You decided to move faster, and Vergil moved with you. Causing you to dig your nails in his chest. 

 

Vergil growled in lust, sat up and held you tight while you were still moving. You wrapped your arms around him and buried your face in his neck. Soon your muscles started to ache causing you to move slower. 

 

Vergil took the control back, got up while holding you close to him. As if he was afraid you would run away. 

 

You wrapped your legs around him as he walked towards the table. He sat you down on the table and pushed you so you lied back on the table.

 

Without warning he pulled towards him and trusted in you. He began to move faster, both of you where a moaning mess. You spread your arms, looking for something to hold on to… but there was nothing…

 

‘Play with yourself as I fill you up’

 

Vergil demanded. Fuck, you were losing you mind..

 

You reached out to your clit and rubbed yourself in circles. You cried out his name as you got lost in pure pleasure. Your core tightening around Vergil’s shaft, making him crying your name. 

 

His cry turned into a dark growl, a sudden movement you’ve never felt before. As you opened your eyes you saw Vergil’s inner devil. Covered in scales, piercing red eyes and claws that pierced through your skin causing you to bleed. He trusted harder and faster, growling by every movement. You cried in pleasure, gasped for air, moaned as you never done before. You realized his shaft had grown in size and shape. It was hitting all the right places…

 

‘Vergil,....I….’ 

 

But before you could finish your sentence, you fell apart. Grabbing Vergil’s claws as you came crashing down. One wave after another, it didn’t seem to end. 

 

Somewhere in the distance you heard a growl. Vergil’s growl.. you felt pain in your hips, but you didn’t care as you were still crashing yourself. 

 

When you finally came back, Vergil had changed back into his human form. Hanging above you, sweat dropping from his face on your chest. His hair fallen down

 

He carefully slipped out of you, as you hissed in pain from your hips. Deep marks of his claws had cut their way into you skin. 

 

‘Let me heal you, my princess’ 

 

He moved his hands just above the cuts and mumbled something. You felt your skin warming up and the pain faded. 

 

Vergil lifted you up and walked towards the couch. Grabbed his coat and used it as a blanket. He knew you’d cool down quickly, and he didn’t wanted you to get cold. You cuddled up to him being grateful for this gesture. 

 

‘That was wonderful my princess’

 

His voice was raw, his eyes were soft. 

 

‘Why do you call me princess?’

 

He grinned

 

‘because you are mine, and you are my princess’

 

‘guess you are my prince then’

 

The both of you went silent, just to enjoy this peaceful moment.


End file.
